One problem with bird feeders is that the more aggressive birds, such as jays and grackles, scare away smaller song birds. To prevent larger, more aggressive birds from using the feeders, they have been built with doors which close the feeding entrance when a bird alights on the feeding perch. Unfortunately, such doors may jam or freeze when exposed to winter conditions. Another disadvantage is that seeing whether the feeders are empty requires that the feeder be made of expensive, transparent materials. Still another problem with feeders is that they don't allow small birds to feed individually while keeping the larger, more aggressive birds from taking the bird seed from the smaller birds. The present invention provides an inexpensive bird feeder which works in all types of weather to selectively dispense bird seed to a single bird at each perch on the feeder.